In the prior art, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,359 which issued Oct. 7, 1997 to Anderson for a Joystick Controller. As set out therein, it is known in the prior art that Joystick controllers are used to translate operator manipulations to electrical control signals. At least a direction and often velocity of motion are controlled. Typical applications are found in industrial equipment and construction equipment, such as forklift trucks and excavating equipment, where a joystick can provide one-hand operation of direction and speed in order to free the operator's other hand for controlling other aspects of the machine. Other typical applications for joysticks are in booms, trenching equipment, jetways, and the like. It is important that joysticks used in such industrial, construction and transportation devices be dependable and accurate in their response to operator inputs. In this regard, it is desirable that a joystick include rugged mechanical structure for receiving the operator manipulation, and means for translating the operator input into control signals which are accurate and cannot be abused or damaged by such operator inputs.
What is set out as being provided in the device of Anderson is a joystick controller for omnidirectional pivoting manual displacement by an operator to produce electrical control signals, comprising a mounting plate and a joystick shaft extending through the mounting plate and gimbal mounted to the mounting plate intermediate its length. The joystick shaft has an operator's knob on one end thereof, and a gauge plate is mounted to the other end of the joystick shaft.
What is neither taught nor suggested, and which it is an object to provide, is an improved joystick controller mounting bracket allowing for simplified angular adjustment of the joystick orientation for the comfort of the user.